Secretos
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Secretos, cosas que cuidadosamente se tienen reservadas y ocultas. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y los Mugiwara no son una excepción. Pero sin duda, el más grande de todos ellos, sin que sea muy claro si se trata de uno inofensivo o peligroso, es el de Brook. Y es que Brook, los conoce todos. Spoilers solo hasta el 574 del anime.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy aparta la mirada al ver a Sanji cocinar, cuando las pequeñas llamas de los fogones se reflejan en sus ojos.  
Zoro murmura a sus espadas como si fueran personas.  
Nami inhala el dulce aroma de sus mandarinas antes de llevárselas a la boca.  
Usopp mira con nostalgia hacia el Este en los días más tranquilos.  
Chopper estudia y se esfuerza todos los días para no cometer ningún error.  
Robin atesora sus libros como si fueran lo único capaz de atarle al mundo.  
Franky golpea con cariño las maderas de su robusto barco para poder escuchar los hermosos sonidos que producen.

Secretos, cosas que cuidadosamente se tienen reservadas y ocultas. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y los Mugiwara no son una excepción.  
Los atesoran en su corazón como al sombrero, las mandarinas, las espadas o el afro.

No los ocultan con mala intención, probablemente si alguien hubiera preguntado por ellos habría obtenido una respuesta emocionada y animosa, pero no lo hacían; todos comprendían que esos maravillosos secretos debían mantenerse a salvo en la intimidad de sus risueñas y nostálgicas almas.

También hay otro tipo de secretos. Algunos pueden ser totalmente inofensivos como "¿quién ha saqueado de nuevo la nevera?" (Luffy) o "¿quién ha pintado bigotes en los dibujos de Usopp? (Luffy otra vez).  
Pero otros pueden ser peligrosos, como aquel incidente en Thriller Bark.

Y sin duda, el más grande de todos ellos, sin que sea muy claro si se trata de uno inofensivo o peligroso, es el de Brook.  
Y es que Brook, los conoce todos.


	2. Chapter 2

El músico aún podía recordar con exactitud aquel día en el que había descubierto por accidente los secretos de sus queridos compañeros.

Brook era un esqueleto madrugador, después de tantos años en la oscuridad amaba el sol y la luz más que nadie así que, aquella espléndida mañana, como hacía habitualmente, salió del camarote de los hombres armado con su violín y su bastón.

Aún quedaba media hora para poder despertar a la tripulación sin morir aplastado por una tonelada de almohadas lanzadas con violencia (aunque él ya estaba muerto) por lo que el esqueleto se dispuso a entrenar con su espada; como sabía que cuando Luffy y los demás estuvieran despiertos preferiría mil veces jugar con ellos, siempre aprovechaba para practicar cuando no hubiera nadie presente. No era el único, había visto a Sanji estirar en la cocina después de recoger los platos de la cena, cuando sus señoritas ya se hubiesen acostado y también sabía que Usopp le había robado algunas de las pesas más pequeñas de Zoro (que probablemente usaría para su boca) para no perder la musculatura que había conseguido durante dos años, y las usaba cuando nadie requería su ayuda o una buena historia.

Todos hacían lo posible para continuar haciéndose fuertes. Por sus sueños y por el de su capitán.

Tras practicar sus estocadas y sus ágiles pasos durante un rato, Brook pensó que ya era hora de entrenar su otro truquito. Gracias a la habilidad de la Yomi Yomi no mi, el esqueleto podía separarse de su cuerpo y convertirse en un terrorífico espíritu.  
Ese poder les había salvado en la isla Gyojin y no debía subestimarlo, el problema era que no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para practicarlo; cuando lo usaba, su inútil cuerpo se quedaba atrás desprotegido y, estando solo, no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer si no quería volver a despertarse en la funda de una guitarra como le había ocurrido la primera vez que lo había conseguido y había sido secuestrado de nuevo por su representante. Y eso no era lo peor que le podrían haber hecho. Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba en el lion-chan, en su hogar y Brook sabía que pasase lo que pasase estaría a salvo allí y podría explorar sin peligro las posibilidades que le daba esa extraña habilidad.  
Así que se sentó cómodamente en uno de los asientos de la cubierta y dejó que su alma volara libre por el barco.  
Una bruma de color verde salió de su mandíbula. Reprimiendo un escalofrío al ver su esquelético cuerpo desmadejado sobre la silla comprobó por millonésima vez que su alma seguía aferrada a él por un hilo verde y nebuloso. Luego se elevó hacia el cielo comprobando la resistencia de ese fino hilo que le ataba a la vida.

Fue al mirar de nuevo hacia el barco cuando los vio.

Con un chillido de pánico bajó y ocultó su espíritu tras las barandillas del segundo piso de la cubierta.  
El navío no estaba tan vacío como aparentaba. Ni tan tranquilo. Un montón de personas estaban tranquilamente sobre la cubierta del león.

Fantasmas.  
Sí, fantasmas de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Con sus etéreos dientes castañeando Brook miró a sus despreocupados polizones.  
Tres niños correteaban por el césped jugando con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. Bueno, en realidad, dos de ellos iban armados; uno con una katana de madera y otro con una tubería y luchaban mutuamente mientras el tercero les perseguía por el barco rogándoles que parasen de pelear, pero todos parecían divertirse.

Observándolos casi tan atentamente como lo estaba haciendo él, un hombre se sentaba sobre la borda del Sunny. Llevaba un sombrero naranja y un collar de perlas rojas que destacaban sobre su pecho desnudo y semitransparente.

Después de un primer examen, esos extraños fantasmas no le parecieron peligrosos, aunque la niebla que le componía no podía dejar de temblar de terror.

Había más, en proa, alrededor de la mesa que la navegante había estado utilizando para sus mapas el día anterior, un grupito heterogéneo charlaba animadamente.  
Un enorme gyojin presidía la mesa y a su alrededor, tres bellas mujeres.  
Una de ellas, de pelo negro recogido y larga nariz, reñía gesticulando mucho a una de sus compañeras que estaba recostada sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y expresión aburrida. Esta última llevaba su cabello rojo rapado por los lados y una coleta rematando el peinado; vestía una bonita y desgastada camisa a cuadros y jugueteaba con un cigarrillo en los labios mientras escuchaba las quejas de su amiga.

La tercera mujer era diferente, miraba a sus compañeros con su semblante tranquilo y sonriente, su cabello blanco como la nieve hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos cargados de sabiduría. Había algo en la serenidad de esa dama que le recordaba mucho a una de sus compañeras de tripulación.

Brook abrió sus fantasmales ojos sorprendido. Se preguntó si sería posible que esa bella mujer estuviera relacionada con su apreciada arqueóloga y, si eso era así, entonces los demás…

El espectral músico dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que vigilaba a los niños, un rápido vistazo al tatuaje de su brazo le permitió confirmar sus sospechas.

Saliendo de su escondite, Brook se acercó a él.

\- Ace-san, supongo.

El aludido casi se cayó por la borda del susto pero logró agarrarse a tiempo.

\- Teme… ¿quién eres tú?- dijo con expresión amenazadora.

\- Yohohoho mi nombre es Dead Bones Brook.

Ace abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de un salto se puso de pie sobre las maderas del barco.

\- El músico de Luffy ¿no?- saludó inclinándose educadamente- mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace, gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermanito pequeño.

\- Es un honor, Ace-san- respondió inclinándose a su vez.

Una mirada de extrañeza pasó por sus brumosos ojos.

\- ¿Nuestro?

\- Oh es verdad- dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa- Luffy no habla mucho de nosotros... ¡Sabo! ¡Venid aquí!-llamó- ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien! Después podrás seguir dejando que esa niña te patee el culo.

\- ¡No voy a perder! ¡Sólo me ha ganado un par de veces eso es todo!

Uno de los niños se separó corriendo de los demás echándole la lengua a su rival. Llevaba una graciosa chistera sobre su cabello rubio y un abrigo azul. Su amplia sonrisa hacía resaltar la falta de un diente de leche. Con su mano traslúcida sujetaba una peligrosa barra de metal.

\- ¿Quién es este?- preguntó cuando llegó a la altura de su hermano.

\- Es uno de los nakamas de Luffy.

\- Oh- el niño paró y se inclinó a su vez- encantado, soy Sabo, hermano mayor de Luffy.

\- No sabía que tenía más de uno- Brook inclinó la cabeza.

\- Bueno morí hace mucho tiempo- sonrió despreocupadamente- llevo cuidando de estos dos desde aquí una eternidad- dijo subiéndose de un salto a la espalda de Ace y golpeándolo en la cabeza con cariño.

Los ojos del músico se fruncieron con pena al escuchar eso, comprendiendo lo ocultaba la sonrisa de su alegre capitán.

\- ¡Oi Sabo! ¡No te escaquees en mitad de una pelea!- gritó otra de las niñas acercándose.

Tenía una mirada dura en su infantil rostro, era un poco más alta que sus compañeros y blandía con firmeza una espada de kendo.

\- ¡Kuina, mira! ¡Tenemos visita!

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- El esqueleto gracioso de Luffy.

\- ¿Está muerto?- preguntó ella con ojo crítico.

\- No más que de costumbre señorita-rió Brook.

En ese momento el tercer niño se lanzó contra el músico abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- ¡Brook!- chilló con una voz suave y cariñosa- ¡tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!

\- Yohoho qué señorita más agradable.

\- Mi nombre es Merry- dijo la dulce niña, cubriendo sus ojos tímidos con la capucha dorada que llevaba.

\- ¿Merry-chan? ¿Cómo el cordero-chan?

Sonriendo ampliamente, el klabautermann asintió.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Yohoho por fin puedo conocerla señorita cordero, todo el mundo me cuenta maravillas de usted.

La niñita se sonrojó feliz.

\- Sunny-kun me cuida muy bien.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso- asintió el esqueleto.

\- Bueno, supongo que querrás que te presentemos a los demás – dijo Ace dándole un pequeño empujón hacia donde estaba el resto de los fantasmas.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- dijo Merry emocionada tirando de él - te presentaré a Tom-san, ¡le encantan los barcos como yo!

\- Y a Olvia-san, cuenta historias maravillosas- Sabo se bajó de su hermano de un salto y cogió del otro extremo a la bruma del músico.

Y así, arrastrado por los dos niños y seguido de cerca por el antaño poderoso Hiken no Ace, Brook se aproximó al grupo que formaban los otros secretos de sus nakamas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: sé que algo así no podría pasar...porque uno de los fantasmas puede que sobre un poco...pero escribí esta historia hace mucho tiempo y ya puse en el resumen que solo habría spoilers hasta el 574 del anime cuando Brook descubre su poder y en ese momento aún no se sabían ciertas cosas. Espero que aún así os siga gustando y disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo. En respuesta a algunos reviews sí que la seguiré actualizando y será cada pocos días. Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿A quién traes ahí, pirata?- dijo Bellemère incorporándose con mirada traviesa.

\- ¡Bellemère-san! ¡Tienes que ser más agradable con Ace-san!- la regañó Banchina- además nuestros niños son piratas también…

La rebelde mujer negó con la mano.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo soy muy amable con Ace-kun ¿no es cierto?- dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

Las mejillas de Ace se volvieron más rojas que el fuego que desprendía.

Sabo dejó escapar una carcajada que rápidamente se tapó con las manos en un intento de reprimirla sin éxito.

\- ¡Bellemère!- protestó la mujer morena.

El gyojin gigante se rió con fuerza.

\- Sí señor, esta mujer tiene un DON.

Sabo cayó al suelo riéndose lo que hizo a Ace reaccionar y llevar su puño hasta su cabeza.

\- Yohoho la madre de Nami supongo- rió Brook.

Ella asintió con orgullo.

\- Mi nombre es Dead Bones Brook, es un placer conocerles.

\- El placer es nuestro Brook-san- contestó Nico Olvia- esperaba que consiguiese reunirse con nosotros pronto, las habilidades de su akuma no mi son cada vez más impresionantes.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho al verles, no sabía que pudiera hacer eso.

\- No os subestiméis, cada día que pasa seréis más fuertes- dijo Bellemère sonriendo tras su cigarro.

\- Algún día podrás ser casi tan fuerte como mi Usopp- afirmó Banchina- solo tienes que esforzarte.

\- Yohoho así lo haré señoras. Ahora si me hacéis el favor de…- un golpe en la cabeza provocado por una dura espada de madera le calló.

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- ¡Kuina-chan!-protestó Bellemère divertida- si se enfada, este guapo esqueleto no volverá a visitarnos- comentó riendo pícaramente.

Sentado en el suelo con un chichón llameante en la cabeza Sabo también se rió.

\- Eres muy divertido Brook-san.

\- Yohoho gracias Sabo-san.

En ese momento, una explosión salió de la enfermería. Brook se sorprendió de que ninguno de sus nakamas se despertase.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Oh, no se preocupe Brook-san, es solo nuestro doctor- contestó Nico Olvia con serenidad.

De pronto, a través de la puerta apareció un hombre con un alto sombrero y el pelo de punta saliendo bajo él.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Ha habido éxito Hiruluk-san?- preguntó amablemente Banchina.

\- ¡Casi lo tenía! ¡Esto habría ayudado a Chopper muchísimo en sus experimentos! Quizás eché demasiada cola de serpiente…

\- Otra vez será doctor.

\- Sí…- Hiruluk sacudió la cabeza- ¿por cierto habéis ido a verles?

\- Acabo de bajar- dijo Kuina acercándose a Bellemére, que la recibió cariñosamente, siempre había sentido debilidad por las niñas pequeñas y la muerte no iba a cambiar eso- El reno está durmiendo otra vez con Zoro pero Luffy está llamándoos otra vez, creo que deberíais ir – continuó mirando a los hermanos.

Una mueca de sufrimiento desfiguró por un instante las facciones de Ace, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Ya voy yo- dijo Sabo levantándose de un salto y echando a correr hacia el camarote de los hombres.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Brook desorientado.

\- Tienen pesadillas… sobre todo Luffy -murmuró Ace- les consolamos lo mejor que podemos…es casi lo único que podemos hacer desde aquí.- apretó los puños con fuerza.

Brook frunció el ceño apenado.

\- Con el tiempo mejorará Ace-san- dijo Banchina- y más ahora que está con sus amigos.

\- Hay cicatrices que son difíciles de borrar…pero aun así se levantan y viven cada día, pirata, y eso es algo que tienen que aprender por su cuenta-aseguró Bellemère.

Hiruluk abrió los ojos de golpe al ver por primera vez el fantasma del músico.

\- Y nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudarles – dijo intentando animar el ambiente.

Ace sacudió la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Es sólo que me preocupa mi hermano pequeño…

\- Ace-san- Brook le miró solemnemente- hablo en nombre de toda la tripulación cuando digo que no permitiremos que nuestro capitán sufra. Cantaré bellas canciones que llenarán de amor y felicidad los corazones de todos.

\- Se lo agradecemos Brook-san- respondieron sonriendo.

Sabo apareció en ese momento.

\- Murmuraba algo sobre que no quedaba carne, creo que con eso puede lidiar él solo- dijo meneando la cabeza en una sonrisa.

En los ojos de su hermano se reflejó el alivio que sentía.

\- Yohoho eso sí será una pesadilla para Sanji-san cuando despierte- rió Brook haciendo que Kuina farfullase algo no muy agradable sobre su principal rival.

Sin embargo, una mirada de preocupación se había quedado grabada en el rostro del músico, ansioso por ir a comprobar que sus compañeros realmente estaban bien.

\- Todos han sufrido mucho en sus cortas vidas Brook-san pero todos han pasado página y han seguido adelante sin remordimientos. Eso nos alegra y nos consuela verdaderamente a todos.- dijo Nico Olvia.

Los hermanos sonrieron ampliamente.

\- No están fingiendo, todos son realmente felices en este barco, pero es por las noches cuando no les viene mal un pequeño apoyo al que aferrarse y por eso estamos aquí, velamos por ellos en la oscuridad y les ayudamos en todo lo que podemos.

\- Esos mocosos viven con un DON.

\- Y no les abandonaremos nunca.

\- A usted tampoco Brook-san, hasta hace poco teníamos por aquí a unos valientes piratas que amenizaban nuestras jornadas con su bella música.

Brook abrió la boca temblando sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Yorki-san está aquí?- gritó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en su busca.

\- Ahora mismo no-rieron ellos- gracias a nuestra sabia arqueóloga sospechábamos que pronto nos haría una visita y no sería bueno para usted verles antes de su tiempo, no es bueno aferrarse al pasado.

\- Oh- gimió decepcionado.

\- Sospecho que ahora mismo están acompañando a la ballena de la que no dejaban de hablar.

\- ¡Nosotros la vimos!- gritó Sabo emocionado- ¡Es enorme!

\- Yohoho me alegro entonces, de ese modo no estará sola.

\- Nunca estaréis solos Brook-san, siempre estaremos a vuestro lado.

\- Yohohoho eso me hace muy feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban el nuevo día ya brillaban intensamente sobre sus etéreas cabezas.

\- Tengo que irme ya con mis hermanas antes de que Sandai despierte y empiece a hacer de las suyas- dijo Kuina echando a correr hacia el camarote.

\- Bueno Brook-san, ha sido un placer pero creo que es hora de que la tropa se despierte. Si me necesitáis estaré en Kokoyashi con mi otra niña.

\- ¡Vuelve a visitarnos de vez en cuando!- gritó Banchina mientras se disponía a irse para visitar a su marido.

\- Vigila a Chopper por mí mientras me voy a Drum, esa vieja bruja acaba de inventar un remedio que creo que puede sernos de utilidad.

\- Así lo haré.

Ace suspiró.

\- Sabo, yo también me voy al otro lado a ver a Okaasan y tal vez a Oyaji, le prometí que uno de estos días le acompañaría a visitar a Marco con Tatch. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

\- Siempre- asintió el alegre niño- este sitio es más divertido.

El mayor negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

\- Pórtate bien y hazle caso a la señorita Olvia mientras no estoy.

Sabo le echó la lengua.

\- No soy Luffy siempre me porto bien.

\- Eso es cierto- asintió Ace riendo.

\- Oi Ace-kun, saluda a tu padre de mi parte si le ves- dijo el tritón mientras le levantaba y desaparecía en dirección a Water Seven.

Ace rechinó los dientes pero asintió con educación mientras Sabo reprimía de nuevo otra carcajada.

\- Vas a tener que empezar a llevarte bien con él, es el ídolo de tu hermano pequeño después de todo.

\- Es solo el tío al que va a superar y no, no me cae bien- contestó Ace exasperado- está todo el día alrededor de madre y Oyaji…qué molesto.

Con un gesto todos se fueron despidiendo para ir a visitar a sus seres queridos hasta que solo quedaron Sabo, Merry y Nico Olvia que, cariñosa se dispuso a leerles el libro que su hija había dejado en la biblioteca el día anterior.

Brook se alejó de la tierna escena y volvió volando hasta su cuerpo. Sacó su violín y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía para despertarlos a todos.

\- ¡Minna-san! ¡Arriba todos! ¡Comienza un nuevo y maravilloso día! Yohohoho.

Como una tromba, el capitán de la nave se lanzó escaleras arriba reclamando su desayuno.

\- ¡Ya va, ya va, mierda de capitán!- refunfuñó un somnoliento Sanji.

Con energía, Luffy empezó a rebotar en todas las esquinas del barco gritando por carne hasta que un puño de la navegante le hizo caer de culo contra el suelo.

Brook vio con claridad como en el momento en que Luffy se quedó tranquilo, sus ojos se fueron automáticamente hacia el sitio donde habían pasado la noche sus hermanos. Sonriendo ampliamente Luffy sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y corrió de nuevo hacia el camarote para despertar a sus nakamas.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y deseándoles los buenos días a los demás.

Brook sonrió, sus queridos compañeros habían tenido una vida difícil, pero ahora todos sonreían con la certeza de no estar solos y él tocaría para demostrarlo.


	7. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Unos meses después, en el Sunny, Brook decidió que era hora de entregar el mensaje que le había sido entregado, aunque ello conllevara revelar su secreto.

Zoro entrenaba en la cofa con sus pesas cuando él entró en la habitación.

Sin dejar su cometido, Zoro saludó a su compañero espadachín con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- An no… Zoro-san-empezó el esqueleto- quería hablar contigo de una cosa…

Él le miró con su único ojo y dejó las gigantescas pesas en el suelo.

Brook se atusó el afro nervioso.

\- Bueno… ya sabes… esa marine que te gusta…

La mano de Zoro se fue hasta su preciada Wado desenvainándola con el pulgar amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Quieres morir otra vez?

\- No, no- Brook sacudió sus manos delante de él- es solo que me preguntaba… se parece mucho a Kuina-chan ¿no es cierto?

El ojo del espadachín se abrió al comprender y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Oh, bien-asintió el esqueleto- tiene a otros niños con los que jugar.

Zoro frunció el ceño al percatarse de las implicaciones de eso pero sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me alegro. Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que quiere?

\- Me dio un mensaje para ti, dijo que dejases de perder el tiempo, que tienes algo que hacer.

El aludido esbozó una media sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Tan gruñona como siempre ¿eh?- dijo acariciando su espada- arigatô Brook.

El esqueleto inclinó la cabeza.

\- Eto… Zoro-san ¿crees que debería decírselo a los demás?

\- ¿Lo de que tenemos polizones en el barco?

Brook asintió dudoso pero Zoro sonrió firmemente.

\- No hace falta, ellos ya lo saben.

* * *

 **Bueno, así acaba esta aventura, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola. No olvidéis comentar lo que os ha parecido y si queréis, pasad por mis demás historias, os gustarán. Seguiré escribiendo. Nos vemos :)**


End file.
